Noble
}} Mate: }} Sons: Daughter: Grandsons: Granddaughter: Sire: }} Mother: }} Sister: }} |pup = Pup Two |adult = Noble |past = Pup, Lone Wolf |current = None |status = Deceased}}Noble is a solid white female wolf with brown eyes. Personality Noble was a timid, gentle wolf who didn't like conflict. She had always dreamed of having pups of her own, ever since she was a pup herself. She was also naive, not realizing Spilled Blood's true intentions when became his mate, and was too eager to trust Buck, who ended up being forced to kill her. Backstory and Facts *When Noble was a pup, her sister, Pup One, got snatched by a hawk and died. Deciding the Lush-Meadow Pack was too unsafe and unprotected, her parents left, taking her with them. *Eventually Noble set out on her own, determined to find a mate and fulfill her desires to become a mother and have a family. *She met Spilled Blood, who lied about his name and who he was, and thought that he'd be a good provider for her and their pups. She became his mate, and became pregnant with his pup. *Not long before giving birth, Noble caught Spilled Blood murdering another wolf. Realizing he was the infamous killer, she didn't confront him, instead planning to run away from him. *She gave birth to Chaos and attempted to disappear from Spilled Blood with her pup. He caught her and forced her to give up her son, who he named Chaos. * After she was murdered, she began to reside in the Great Wolf's Caverns. Quotes :""My father spied on you." Buck continued. "He had raised me, because my mother ran away from him when she found out he was a killer. He thought of her as a traitor, and he told me I should hate her. But I didn't." :''But she had taken a new mate, your father. Savvy. My father called Noble a traitor, and he wanted me to betray her. He made me befriend you and my mother." ― Buck explains what happened to Noble :"I stayed a few days. I was trying to stall, find a way to run without him noticing, but I couldn't. He was always watching, and he threatened to kill me if I didn't kill them. He wanted me to carry on his legacy." Buck glanced at the two. "He was there when I did it. He urged me to kill you too, but I couldn't. I killed him instead." ― Buck admits that he killed Noble :Buck, for the first time since Belladonna's takeover, had been having a rather restful, gentle dream. It was slightly blurry, but he felt he was standing somewhere misty and relaxing. One wolf's face kept flashing in his vision; he couldn't quite tell who it was. /White fur... brown eyes./ He thought, squinting as he saw a flash of the face again. The wolf's eyes looked... solemn, and regretful. /Wait... Noble?/ ― Buck sees Noble in a dream Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Mother Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members